powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Kinggon of the Bigfoot
is the military leader of the Yuumajuu and one of their strongest warriors, armed with the 'Kingbō ' (金グ棒 Kingubō, Gold Gu Club) twin kanabō. He tends to say certain words three times in a sentence with increasing intensity. He and Makuin of the Blob were sealed away in the Erurei Box by a legendary angel years ago and bringing about the end of the Gosei Angel war with the Yuumajuu. Years later, the box was unearthed during a struggle between the Goseigers and Dereputa of the Meteor and Brajira breaks the seal, freeing the duo. Though he and Makuin are a powerful pair, Kinggon unintentionally falls into the spell of his friend Jogon thanks to a ploy by Buredoran, and had nearly getting himself killed by the Goseigers when he attempts to prove his superior strength to what he believed was Makuin. However, Kinggon realized he was deceived and managed to find the hive holding the Bibi Bugs before returning to get rid of Buredoran. Kinggon aids Makuin in their final plan until his partner is killed off and he himself is destroyed by Gosei Ultimate soon after. His spirit later appears to Brajira along with Makuin, futilely trying to attack him before being cast away. He is mysteriously revived in ''Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger vs Uchuu Keijin Gavan''. He briefly fights Captain Marvelous and Ahim de Famille in a forest. Despite not seen again, it's implied he's destroyed again when the GokaiGalleon Buster's Special Charge destroys the Makuu Prison. Personality While not the ultimate leader of the Yuumajuu, he is seen by Makuin as more long time friends rather than a mere general. In addition to being a powerful pair with Makuin, Kinggon shares his partner's respect for his fellow Yuumajuu, even having an old friend in Jogon. He appears initially as an arrogant brute that is less smart than Kinggon, but he is actually great at strategy and intelligence. While he initially fell for Buredoran's scheme to split him and Makuin up, he managed to find out about the deception and comes up with a plan to trick Buredoran in order to foil his treachery. Kinggon also cares about Makuin to the point where he is shocked and upset when he is killed, attempting to kill the Gosei Angels and Gosei Knight as payback before his own death. Notes *Height: 219 cm (54.8 m: Giant) *Weight: 240 kg (600 t: Giant) * He is named after King Kong (キングコング, Kingu Kongu), a homophone to the Japanese cryptid Hibagon (the Japanese counterpart of Sasquatch) and using the kanji for "muscle" (筋, kin). He is modeled after a tarantula. * He is voiced by Kosuke Takaguchi. His suit actor was Hideaki Kusaka, who portrayed Mons Drake before him as well as portraying Gosei Great * He is the only second in command of Goseiger's evil organizations to reappear as a spirit in Epic 39. Appearances **''Epic 29: The Goseigers are Sealed!'' **''Epic 30: Romantic Eri'' **''Epic 31: Never Give Up, Goseigers!'' **''Epic 32: Perform the Ultimate Miracle!'' **''Epic 46: Gosei Knight is Targeted'' **''Epic 49: Fight Towards the Future'' * Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger vs. Uchuu Keiji Gavan: The Movie }} See Also Category:Sentai Villains Category:Tensou Sentai Goseiger Category:Earth Condemnation Group Yuumajuu Category:Sentai Generals Category:Main Sentai Villains Category:Sentai Arc Bosses Category:Deceased Sentai Villains